During the past 12 months, DPHP staff have worked cooperatively and provided leadership in coordinating Division activities regarding the analysis of oral examination data from the first three years of the 1988- 1994 National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III-Phase I). Analytic teams met on a regular basis to prepare formal analysis plans, review analyses and prepare final manuscripts. Branch staff contributed to a series of initial analyses for a special issue of the Journal of Dental Research to be published early in 1996. Topics include tooth loss, edentulism, quality of protheses, orofacial trauma, dental caries, tooth conditions and restorative treatment needs, and methodology.